Grand Academy
by AFicToRemember
Summary: The Grand academy is a place designed to unite the young minds from the Six great oceans, however only the wealthy can afford to put their children through this school. The story revolves around the wealthy student Zoro and Sanji the school cook with a dangerous background in North Blue. Rated M for later chapters Zosan. (some LuNa, UsoKaya, LawSan and Frobin)
1. Welcome to a new year at Grand Academy!

The Grand academy is a place designed to unite the young minds from the Grand Line, Calm Belt, North Blue, South Blue, West Blue and East Blue, however only the wealthy can afford to put their children through this school. Zoro is from a wealthy family in East Blue on the other hand Sanji works in the kitchens but is adored by the entire student body for his looks

* * *

><p>Zoro lingered in the corridor looking for a way to get out of the first assembly of the year where the new students will be informed about the schools policies at the expense of the rest of the students. They were all still forced to go to 'refresh their memories' because it would 'help them to focus on the school year ahead'. It was pointless really; if someone was going to follow the rules they would have done it by the time they get to their second year of high school.<p>

'Roronoa-Kun may I ask what you are still doing here? The assembly is about to start.' Miss Nico appeared from her classroom holding a book in some language Zoro couldn't even understand.

'I was just trying to avoid the boring ass assembly.' Zoro was always blunt, but Miss Nico was the only teacher anyone could talk to like that without getting the cane (though you would have to look out for her extra hands).

'Well I've seen you now so come along.' Miss Nico turned brusquely on her heels, clopping down the corridor dragging Zoro along with an arm sprouting from her back.

They arrived at the main hall just as the doors were about to be closed and managed to sneak in before everyone had managed to get into their lines so Zoro had no problem sneaking into place. From where he stood he could just about see the new middle schoolers in front of the stage (if they didn't come in first and leave last they would probably be crushed by the high schoolers). He reminisced, thinking back to the his first day at the academy and his first day not wearing a kimono. His father had forced him to come but Kuina didn't have to which at the time he thought was wholly unfair but was now grateful to not have to put up with her all day everyday.

Something brushed past the back of Zoro's legs, at first he thought it was Mr Galley-La's pet mouse Tyrannosaurus so he flicked his foot intending to freak out someone behind him, only to hear a yelp from further down the line. Looking to his left he locked eyes with Luffy, guilt was written all over his face. Zoro followed Luffy's out-stretched arm to Nami's feet, his hand dangerously close to her behind. They were dating but he was definitely going to get a slap for that, especially in public. Zoro decide to look forward and let the inevitable play out.

'Ouch' Luffy yelped, his arm whipped back into place with a red mark covering most of his hand. Zoro assumed it was Nami's doing but she looked as confused as the rest of them.

'Students' Everyone's attention was drawn forward to the principal Sengogku 'We, the teachers of One Piece academy, welcome you to another wonderful year at our school and to those whose first year it is we hope that you enjoy the next six, or nine years here.' Zoro certainly wasn't staying for college like Nojiko or Ace had. Sengoku then went on to some big spiel about connecting the six great seas and the rising pirate threat.

'Now to introduce the teaching staff and the people who maintain the school and provide our meals.' This caught everyone's attention.

'We're gonna see him' Some third years whispered behind him.

'He's there.' Mumbled a boy next to Zoro

The entire student body (bar the new students) were riled up in anticipation; though none of them were even paying attention when the teachers or janitors were introduce, the girls were all dismayed to find that Kalifa would still be in charge of the girls dorms.

'Now if our cooking staff could stand.' Sengoku said bitterly, knowing what was about to happen.

The cooking staff had been sat in the back so the only thing the students could see of them was Zeff's abnormally tall hat; once they stood up, however, all attention was drawn to the blond on his left. The only student's in the room without bright red faces were already in relationships but even some of them were turning away with flushed cheeks in order to remain faithful. No one knows his name but everyone was in love with him anyway. Zoro wore a huge stupid, grin and red cheeks; it was just an infatuation that would never come to anything but he fell anyway. The blond probably didn't even realise how popular he was.

Zoro peeled his eyes away from the blonde's radiance to soak in Sengoku's expression at seeing his precious students fawning over a lowly cook. Priceless. When he finally got everyone's attention he began to recite the school rules before mercifully releasing them all.

Outside the main hall Zoro's friend all crashed together on their way to home room.

'Man that was so boring!' Luffy wined.

'I thought he I was going to fall asleep when he was talking about exams!' Ussop had never been good with exams, the pressure always got to him.

'By the way Luffy, why did you scream before the assembly?' Nami must've been trying to figure it out the whole time.

'I was trying to get your attention when Miss Nico pinched my hand' Luffy lied.

_Bullshit. _Zoro thought. _He was going for her ass and Miss Nico caught him._

'Oh' She didn't believe him. 'Anyway I'm jealous of Nojiko and Ace, not having to sit through that now they're in college.'

'I know it's not fair, and they get to wear their own clothes' Kaya had her fingers interlocked with Ussop's.

'I'm fine with that, I don't own many clothes suited to this kind of weather.' Well Vivi was the princess of a dessert country, so it made sense for her not to have the right clothes.

'Vivi you're a princess, you can afford to buy it if you wanted to.' Nami was now holding hands with Luffy, leaving Zoro and Vivi the only ones without a hand to hold.

Not that they were interested in each other. Zoro was gay anyway.

The six of them headed (some hand in hand) to their assigned home room and for the first time in four years they were all in the same class with Miss Nico as their home room teacher.

* * *

><p>'Alright everyone sit down, time for the register.' Everyone settled down as soon as Miss Nico requested it.<p>

She read through the list pausing when someone didn't answer properly to give them a disapproving side glance.

_Shit, that asshole Kidd's in the class, he's gonna pick fights with Luffy again _Zoro realised there would be a lot of trouble in this new class _plus his loyal sidekick Killer is here and that cocky bastard Law. Look's like Nami's noticed as well. Great, I was looking forward to being with my friends this year._

Vivi was voted class representative (she was a natural born leader after all) and Nami treasurer (At least that way if any money went missing she would take the fall that will keep her sticky fingers off of it); the class then worked out a seating plan where Kidd and Luffy were as far apart as possible and Miss Nico set about teaching this years history.

End of chapter 1

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever fanfiction!<p>

Please review to let me know what you think and I will (hopefully) upload chapter 2 where I'll introduce Sanji more.


	2. Introducing the school heartthrob- Sanji

In case you were wondering about how the characters can afford to enter Grand Academy;

Zoro- His father owns a dojo that covers his homeland which trains some of the best martial artists on the planet.

Nami- Her adopted mother owns a Mikan business that distributes all over East Blue.

Nojiko- Her adopted mother owns a Mikan business that distributes all over East Blue.

Kaya- She was born into a wealthy family

Usopp- His father Yasopp put him through school with stolen treasure.

Vivi- She is the princess of Alabasta

Luffy- His grandfather is the vice principal of Grand academy.

Ace- His grandfather is the vice principal of Grand academy.

* * *

><p>After the lengthy assembly Sanji, along with the rest of the none-teaching staff, headed down the back stairs and away from the main school building. Sanji had sunk into his own mind when a sharp nudge to the back snapped him out of it.<p>

'You're popular as always' Patty shouted uncomfortably close to Sanji's face.

'Of course I am, it is me we're talking about!' His smug grin shut patty right up.

'Enough shit eggplant, if you carry on like that your head will grow to match Patty's arms.' Zeff's dagger eyes popped Sanji's ego. 'Anyway the cooking teacher has given us a list of things we need to take down to the room before first lesson so you two need to get to gathering it all when we get back.'

'WHAT? You should've mentioned that earlier shit geezer.' Sanji broke off into a run towards the storage rooms.

_We'll all be in deep shit if Jessica goes running back to Sengoku. Shit he should've said before that damn assembly._

After frantically running around the storage room and gathering all of the ingredients on the list he loaded everything onto his cart and wheeled it to the cooking room with five minutes to spare before the start of first lesson. Sweating with his heart still racing, Sanji busted into the kitchens, a rage growing in his chest.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT SHIT GEEZER? WE ALL COULD'VE GOTTEN THE SACK FOR THAT!'

Zeff gave Sanji no more than a side glance before returning to cutting the lettuce for lunch's salad.

'I wanted to test you, when I've retired you'll be head chef after all.'

'WHAT? That's no fair!.' Everyone chanted in unison.

'I'm not planning on working here once I hit eighteen never mind becoming head chef so don't even think about pulling that kind of shit again or I'll beat you up.'

Sanji turned on his heels and headed for the door.

'I'm going for a smoke, you can do my share shit geezer.'

* * *

><p><em>Damn that shit geezer, who's gonna be head chef at this shitty as school? I wanted to take over the Baratie but that shitty old man had to sell out and we all had to move here or be flat broke and homeless.<em>

Sanji knew that this wasn't true; Sengoku had offered an amount that Zeff just couldn't refuse and everyone else came of their own accord. He also knew that Zeff would've never accepted that offer if he had known what a dictator Sengoku was.

_I'll probably have to sneak off property to go for a smoke if I want to get paid this month._

Sanji creeped around the school borders, heading towards the hole he had made in the fence on the far north side, stopping only to oggle at the students out on the yard in their PE kits.

_I don't know who I like the most;_

_The firery red-head with no mercy?_

_The long azure-haired with a regal aura leading the bibs team?_

_The meek girl with ivory locks sat out of the game?_

_Or the marimo playing basketball?_

Sanji snapped out of his daze when the gym teacher turned from the boys basketball game to see how the girl's were doing; if Sanji had noticed a moment later the burly man would've seen him and he'd be out of a job (possibly the others too).

He slithered away from the class and towards the hole in the fencing that he had formed when he first arrived at the school two years ago.

* * *

><p>This was one of the many times that his insane flexibility came in handy; he could squeeze his entire body through a hole about a foot in diameter and cover it up with a relatively small bush so as not to attract attention.<p>

Once through the fence it was a case of dodging through the maze of trees that grew on a slope. At the bottom all he had to do was follow the flow of the river down into the town. Generally he only went there after school hours or on the weekends to shop with Zeff. People in the tow were fully aware of how non-teaching staff were treated at the academy and would happily ply Sanji with all the cigarettes or sake he wanted despite him being under aged (though before now people have tried to take advantage of him but Zeff's red-leg dealt with them).

He realised that today was the first time that some of the college students at the academy wouldn't have full time tables and can leave campus freely.

_Great, I_'_m going to have to tread carefully and not get confessed to._

Sengoku wasn't happy about his students liking Sanji but as Sanji never did anything about it he couldn't be fired for it, however if (by simple rejection) he were to make someone cry he would be fired on the spot; something he could not let happen.

Finally making it to the edge of the town he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lit one up and strolled onto the main street.

'Morning Sanji-san' The old lady who ran the fruit stall spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

'Morning.' Sanji replied.

'It's rare to see you at this time, Sengoku nagging you again.?' A fisherman on his way to work caled out.

'Nah it's that shit geezer.' Sanji curled his nose at the mention of Zeff.

Sanji decided to wander down to the coast and take in some of the sea air to calm his head before he returned to the school but (like always) he was distracted by the wide assortments of fresh sea food and before long had struck up negotiations for bulk buying a certain pink scaled fish for the main dish tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ace and Nojiko had already spotted him and were watching from behind a building.<p>

'We should tell Zoro about this later, he will hate us.' Nojiko looked down at Ace with her evilest grin.

'He smokes too that's pretty hot, oh and he's so slender.' Ace bit his lower lip while he undressed Sanji with his eyes.

'Are you even listening to me?'

'He's hotter than you Nojiko'.

There's no way he thought he was going to get away with that without getting punched.

'Anyway we need to get back for second lesson, we have maths.'

Ace turned to her with a pout, 'Aww c'mon lets watch him some more, do you really want to go to maths?' It's hard to believe that him and Luffy aren't actually siblings as they shared the exact same pouting face.

'Come on, do you really think he likes being stalked?' Nojiko began to walk away and Ace just had to follow.

* * *

><p>'Are they gone.' Sanji mumbled without making it obvious what he was doing.<p>

'Yes.' The fish-monger replied.

'Oh thank god!' Sanji exhaled loudly 'It's only the first day back and they've started already.'

'Well that's what you have to deal with, with with that face of yours.'

'Tell me about it.' Sanji gave an exasperated smirk and headed back to the school to get the money for the fish of Zeff.

* * *

><p>I hoped you all liked the second chapter!<p>

I tried to make it longer this time but I don't want Sanji and Zoro to meet until the third chapter because I wanted to set the scene first.

Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Mushrooms

Three weeks had passed since the start of the school year and everyone had settled into their routines.

Zoro wasn't looking forward to cooking with Miss Jessica, she was a cold hearted bitch who could do pretty much what ever she wanted since she was one of Sengoku's favourites.

'Today we shall making venison steaks with stroganoff sauce and shoestring fries.' She began to list all of the ingredients they would require. 'And finally we will need chestnut mushrooms...'

She froze. Her face contorting into pure rage.

'THEY BROUGHT THE WRONG FUCKING MUSHROOMS!'

She slammed the mushrooms down onto the desk breathing heavily. The whole class moved their chairs back to avoid becoming her punching bag.

Miss Jessica's face morphed into an evil smile as her voice became silk.

'Roronoa, would you please go to the kitchens and tell them we need chestnut mushrooms, NOT enokitake mushrooms.'

Zoro nodded and slid from the room.

_Thank god I'm out of there, she's fucking crazy! _

Once Zoro realised he would get to see the blond he picked up his pace towards the kitchens and managed (somehow) not to get lost on the way there.

* * *

><p>Most of the cooks had gone to sit in the staff dorms until they had to come back to cook dinner, leaving Sanji and a few others in the kitchens cleaning up.<p>

Since he was nearest to the door Sanji was the one to answer it.

'Yes.. hm? A student?' Sanji was expecting, well he didn't know what he was expecting, they didn't often get visitors and when they do people just tend to walk in.

'So um.. what is it that you need.' It wasn't like Sanji to get tongue tied but it was that hot marimo he see's a lot so he couldn't help it.

'Miss Jessica said that we needed chestnut mushrooms? You gave us the wrong ones...' Zoro shifted uncomfortably, the whole room had gone silent after the mention of Miss Jessica.

'Okay just wait there and I'll go and get the mushrooms.' Sanji gestured towards a desk in the corner of the room, covered in an assortment of papers.

Zoro looked at the contents of the desk to avoid the glares that were stabbing through his back, trying not to listen to what they were saying but he couldn't help but here one thing in particular.

'Sanji's the same age as him, and whats he doing? Cooking that brats meals instead of getting an education because he aint rich enough.'

Zoro slumped his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible.

_I can't help it so don't treat me like someone who thinks they're better than everyone._

Zoro hated what people thought of him but he couldn't blame them, he would feel the same in their situations. Looking down at the table Zoro noticed something with his class number on it and Miss Jessica's signature.

'Sorry it took so long,' Sanji appeared from the food cupboard pushing a trolley with a box of chestnut mushrooms on it. 'Shall we go then?'

'What's this?' Zoro held up the piece of paper so Sanji could read it.

'Oh that's the order list, Miss Jessica writes down what she needs and what amounts so we can gather them for her.'

Upon closer inspection Zoro saw that she hadn't ordered chestnut mushrooms at all.

'It says here enokitake mushrooms, so you didn't get the order wrong.' Sanji took the sheet from Zoro, their hands brushing against each other momentarily.

'Hm, I guess your right.' Sanji folded the paper in half ,put it in his pocket and headed out to the door.

Zoro followed and they left the kitchen, eyes on them until the door closed.

* * *

><p>They spent most of the walk back in awkward silence, Zoro not knowing what to say and Sanji to scared to say anything.<p>

Upon arriving they were hit with a tense atmosphere, the faces of the class told them that they should run but instead they looked to the front of the room.

And boy, did Sengoku not look happy.

Zoro shot back to his seat without saying a word, immediately regretting leaving the cook alone to face the demon headmaster.

'What is this I hear about you messing up Miss Jessica's order.' Sengoku's voice rattled the glasses drying on the side.

'It was a mistake on my part, I had put the mushrooms next to each other in the cupboard and took out the wrong one.' He turned to Miss Jessica and bowed his head, 'I am very sorry about this and how it's effected your lesson, it will not happen again.'

_Why isn't he telling Sengoku that she ordered the wrong thing? _Zoro couldn't understand why Sanji was taking the fall when it was her mistake.

'And you call yourself a cook, ha!' Miss Jessica grinned evilly down at Sanji.

'We can't have your mistakes affect their learning.' Sengoku gestured to the terrified students, whom Sanji only glanced at for a second, he knew what was coming. 'And as a result of this you will get a pay deduction for this month.'

_And there it is!_

The whole class recoiled in shock, being from rich families (mostly) such a thing was unheard of to them.

Sanji nodded his head solemnly.

'You are excused.'

Sanji bowed to Sengoku and left the room, taking the trolley with him.

* * *

><p>During final registration (to make sure no one had left the school grounds during the day before they returned to their dorms) what happened in cooking was the talk of the class, Miss Nico was listening through an ear underneath a desk.<p>

'I can't believe he had his wage cut over something so stupid!' Nami was probably the most upset one over that fact, loving money as she did.

'I can't believe he didn't tell the truth.' Zoro furrowed his brow, not understanding the cook at all.

'What are you talking about Mr Bushido?' Vivi's azure locks whipped into Usopp face as she turned to face Zoro.

Zoro explained what had happened with the order sheet to the class. Once they had all soaked in the information (they had to wait a while for Luffy to get it) Kaya burst out.

'So why didn't he say anything?' Kaya seemed to be getting very emotional and Usopp had to hold onto her arm to steady her.

'If he did Miss Jessica would have been excused and forgiven while he would have fallen even more out of favor.' A mouth that had sprouted on Miss Nico's desk in a furry of flowers spoke.

'Huh?' The class chimed.

'Well think about it, if you were in a position of power there are people in this room that you would forgive and give promotions to because they're your friends but there are people who you wouldn't give those privileges to,' Luff and Kidd looked at each other. 'And that's what it's like here.'

'Miss Nico are you saying that the cook didn't do anything wrong but would get in trouble if he had said anything?' Usopp was annoyed at the unfairness of it all.

'Miss Nico isn't saying anything. I am merely just a mouth on a desk.' A pair of eyes (obviously Miss Nico's) appeared above the mouth and winked. And, well the mouth wasn't wrong, technically Miss Nico hadn't said anything, she had been writing on the board the whole time.

'Well of course she didn't because as a teacher it would be inappropriate for her to say that.' Nami winked at the class and everyone (bar Luffy) got it.

Miss Nico would have gotten in trouble if she had said that directly, but she had given them all something to think about.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to post this I've had a lot of stuff to do &amp; thanks for the reviews I've already gotten, I love getting them and reviews are always welcome!<p>

Also if something doesn't make sense feel free to ask and I'll make sure to mention it at the beginning of the next chapter.


	4. The beginning of an eventful week!

After Sanji told the other cooks about the events involving Miss Jessica it took about half of the cooks to stop Zeff from going to kick her right in her obnoxious face.

Once he had calmed down he sat on his desk chair and spun round to face his cooks.

'Well now's a better time than any to tell you guys.' Zeff closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, sighing loudly.

Nervous glances were thrown around the room, from one cook to another, but Sanji just kept staring ahead at Zeffs face, trying to work out what was going on.

'Next week is the high school second year's annual trip and the hotel they are staying at said that they could bring their own cooks if they wanted too as they would be taking up all of the rooms, so they want me and three other cooks to go with them.' Zeff spun back round on his chair and began sorting through some letters. 'I am taking Sanji, Patty and Carne with me.'

In the kitchen Zeffs words were final.

* * *

><p>Black limousines laced their way through the town like a massive centipede, people pausing from their work to stare as it went by.<p>

Zoro stared with absent mind out of the window, trying to ignore his friends planning all sorts of boring activities for the next two weeks.

'Zoro, come on were here.' Everyone had already left the car without Zoro even noticing.

The mammoth building towered over them all as they entered the foyer.

'Now everyone settle down we are going to read out your room assignments.' Zoro, Luffy and Usopp were the first three for Miss Nico to read off because their rooms were furthest away.

_Great, I'm not getting any sleep tonight. And not for the good reason._

Zoro trudged up the stairs, not even bothering to keep up with the other two; the sounds of excited squeals stopped him in his tracks.

Sanji (and the other cooks) had just entered the hotel and were stood in awe at it's grandeur.

The blonds heavy army boots stood in striking contrast to the powder pink carpet (the hotel manager was relieved to see that he hadn't trekked any mud in). He wore skinny, black distressed jeans coupled with a ripped navy blue T-shirt, 'Crimin' scrawled across his chest in sky blue. An army green duffle bag hung over his shoulder, it looked extremely out of place next to the high-class suitcases.

'Damn.' Sanji muttered under his breath, he had never even been somewhere this nice let alone stayed there.

'Next door to those three is Kidd, Killer and Law. The three of you are in room 103.' Miss Nico carried on as if nothing had happened (though once most people realised Luffy and Kidd would be next door to each other they started to hope they wouldn't be on that side of the hotel).

* * *

><p>'Why do we have to be next door to that Kidd bastard.' Luffy had been complaining ever since they got into the town.<p>

'Well you are only going to be in the at night, so it's nothing to worry about.' Vivi had a point.

'Ah perfect, I was just about to start looking for you.' They all spun round on their heels.

'Miss Nico you scared us!'

'I'm sorry Nami.'

She wasn't sorry.

'Anyway Sengoku announced after you all left the hotel that each group needed a member of staff to accompany them while in the town.'

She was met with blank stares as they processed what she said.

'Sanji, this is your group.'

_Sanji? _Zoro thought._ I've heard that name before._

The blond cook came round the corner, followed by stares from passers by.

'Okay Robin-Chwan.' He smiled at her sweetly before turning to face his group.

_Crap four of them are really attractive. _He cursed inwardly but kept up a neutral front.

'Well I'll just be keeping an eye on you so you don't get caught up in anything.' Sanji shifted awkwardly underneath their gazes.

'I need to go and find the rest of the groups now.' Miss Nico turned on her heels and began to walk away.

'See you Robin-Chwan!' _Crap! I showed my inner womanizer. _He would have to kick himself for that later.

'Oh and one more thing.' Miss Nico turned to address the students this time. 'Even though Sanji's your age he is still a member of staff so treat him like you would me.'

Which meant; "You don't have to be uptight but be careful about how much you say".

'Okay.' They all chimed in unison.

'Good.' Miss Nico clopped away and they returned to their wander through the town.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this chapters a bit shorter than usual, I've been really busy lately but believe me when I say that the next chapters going to be a lot more interesting ;) ;)<p>

As always thanks for the reviews I've been getting and they are always welcome + if you don't understand or if something isn't clear feel free to tell me and I''ll be sure to explain it at the beginning of the next chapter.


	5. An adventure in the woods with a marimo!

There were a few things Sanji didn't understand while walking around with the students.

1. Why did they all have coats when it was boiling?

2. Why does that one have a scar under his eye?

3. What's up with his nose?

4. Why is getting discounts everywhere?

5. Has he dyed his hair or is it just naturally seaweed colour?

There were many more things but he felt his arms beginning to burn and decided to grab some sun cream at the next place they went by.

'I'm just nip in here and get some stuff, do any of you need anything?' Sanji shuffled awkwardly when they all turned to look at him.

'We're good.' The red haired girl spoke for all of them.

He nodded and with three strides (from his uniquely long legs) he was inside the store, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

'Can I help you find what you're looking for?' A handsome young man walked over to Sanji, although he worked there it was clear that helping Sanji wasn't his only intention.

'I need some sun cream, the strong kind cause I burn like pastry.' Sanji chose to ignore the man clearly staring at his waist.

'It's just round here.' He lead Sanji to an isle filled with every kind of sun cream in every scent imaginable.

In the end he chose the mixed berry in spf50.

'Sir would you like to put that on in store to reduce the chance of any further burning?'

'I don't really think it's appropriate for me to take my shirt off in public.' He shifted from one foot to the other under the shop-workers gaze.

'It's fine sir.'

He was right. A quick glance around the store showed that everyone wanted him to take his shirt off.

_Disgusting._

* * *

><p>Sanji left the store after (reluctantly) putting on the sun cream only to find a disaster waiting for him.<p>

_Scar face, 1, red head, 2, nose, 3, timid, 4, pony tail, 5,... 1,2,3,4,5... oh shit._

'Um, where did the guy with moss green hair go?' Sanji could feel everything crumbling around him.

'Oh for fucks sake! HE DID IT AGAIN.' Nami exploded with rage. 'Why do we have to go through this every time we go anywhere?'

'Nami calm down he can't have gone far.' Vivi and Kaya were trying to reassure her but it wasn't working.

'Zoro has a habit of wandering off.' Ussop looked at Sanji with eyes as if to say _'T__his is what I have to deal with all the time'_

'Huh?'

'Basically he's like a lost kid, he has no sense of direction but he wont accept it so he just wanders off and we have to search for him every time.' Ussop sighed and walked over to the others. 'We should split up and search for him now cause the longer we leave it the further away he'll get.'

'Okay, lets do that.' Nami calmed down a bit.

'I'll go that way.' Sanji pointed the way they had been headed a few minutes before. 'He might have tried to go on ahead of us.'

'We'll split up and go along the other paths.' Ussop gestured towards the other, smaller paths.

Sanji set off and within seconds was out of their sights.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of searching Sanji took a break from running to catch his breath.<p>

_Damn it! This place is massive and I've not even run into a single other teacher or student this entire time. That fucking marimo bastard could be anywhere by now._

He stopped himself before his thoughts could ever go to '_what if Miss Jessica found him?' _

'Are you okay son? You came tearing through the town like a maniac.' An elderly stall owner stood next to Sanji with a full water bottle extended in his direction.

'Yeah I'm fine just looking for someone.' Sanji stretched out his back and caught his breath, ready to start running again. The old man gestured that Sanji take the water. He noted that it was still sealed and took it. 'Thanks.'

'Now who ye looking for?' The old mans smile was so innocent, Sanji felt bad for doubting him but he'd been spiked before and wasn't going there again.

'He's about my age, sightly shorted, a bit more muscular and hair like a marimo.'

'He wandered past here before, went into the woods over there.' The old man pointed to the trees behind Sanji.

He wasn't sure but it was his best, no, only option.

'Thanks old man.' He turned and sprinted into the trees.

* * *

><p>'Damn am I lost?' Zoro looked at his surroundings, trees, bushes and more tree's. 'Nah.'<p>

His casual stroll through the woods was cut short by the unmistakable sound of someone running towards him.

He reached down to his right hip but his katana weren't there. _Shit._

He dropped down into horse stance listened but the wind made it hard to pin-point their direction.

_BEHIND! _Zoro didn't have enough time to turn around before they came through the trees.

'WAAGH!' Sanji had burst through the bushes but fell back after seeing Zoro.

'Crap you scared me.' Zoro turned away so Sanji didn't see how red he was.

'I scared you? I thought there was some headless guy stood in horse stance in the middle of the fucking woods!' Sanji stood up and dusted himself off.

'Headless?' _Is this guy on something?_

'Well, you know, cause of your hair colour and we are in the woods.' _Crap I shouldn't have said that._

Sanji looked anywhere but at Zoro.

'Huh? Well at least I don't have dart-board brows!' Zoro looked smugly at Sanji.

_Is this marimo picking a fight? _

Sanji looked up at Zoro getting ready for a very heated verbal exchange when a single drop of water splashed onto his cheek.

'Huh? It was beautiful a minute ago?' He looked up but Zoro was already putting the coat that he'd been carrying with him on.

_This is why they all had coats. How did they know it was going to rain though__?_

'Nami's great at predicting the weather.'

'Huh?'

'I bet you were wondering why we all had coats,' Sanji nodded 'If Nami say's it's going to rain it'll rain.'

'You trust her that must.'

'She's given us reason too.'

Sanji shrugged this off as a reasonable answer and turned back to the hole he had created in the bushes.

'We should probably find shelter and wait for the rain to blow over before we head back since you don't exactly have a coat.' Zoro looked at Sanjis ripped attire, his army boots would be the only suitable thing for this weather.

'Okay, I think I saw a shed back there we can check it first cause it's about half an hour back into town.'

* * *

><p>Luckily for them the shed was unlocked but there was hardly enough room for one person let alone two.<p>

'They probably use this to store stuff used to keep the woods in order.' Sanji nodded towards the weed whacker on the wall.

That was when he realised.

_I am alone with an attractive student whose been staring at me all day. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Zoro sat down with a thud in the one corner not filled up with gardening equipment.

Sanji was so cold he was shaking violently as the rain had picked up on their way to the shed.

'Here' Zoro took his coat off and offered it to Sanji.

'No, you keep it, I'm the responsible adult here.'

'Whens your birthday?'

'March 2nd, why?' _Is he trying to get to know me?_

'That makes you about 7 months older than me so don't give me any of that 'adult' crap.'

Sanji couldn't respond to that.

Zoro stood up and started to take his shit off.

'Wah, wait, what, why, wha... huh?' Sanji backed into a shelf.

'Here.' Zoro held out his Crimin shirt. 'I'll keep the coat but at least put on a dry shirt.'

'Thanks.' Sanji took the shirt off of Zoro and placed it on the corner of a shelf while he took his off.

He could feel the marimo's eyes on his back but carried on anyway, he was so cold he could't make his body move faster.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried himself off. The shirt was a size too big but the extra space was welcomed in this situation.

The shirt itself was dark green with a Crimin star the same colour as Zoro's hair across the chest.

Zoro had put the coat on but hadn't zipped it up yet but was sat there showing off his abs and... _how the hell did he get that scar?_

'C'mon sit down.'

'There's not enough room'

'Sit here.' He patted the floor in between his legs.

'Huh.'

'We need to keep warm.'

Sanji nodded and positioned himself in between Zoro's legs with his back pressed against the marimos chest.

Zoro stretched his coat around the cook and zipped it up.

_WHAT'S UP WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT?!_

Sanji was uncomfortable because of the situation but comfortable because he was cold and Zoro wasn't.

'I wont tell anyone.'

'Huh?'

'If I tell someone you'll loose your job right? So I'm not going to tell anyone.'

'Thanks.' Sanji sighed with relief and relaxed into Zoros chest.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long.<p>

I know this chapter took over a month but I had to plan for Christmas, I spent a week in Switzerland and I had some serious writing block.

I'll try to update more regularly from now on but I have exams from now until summer so it'll probably be a chapter every two weeks or so.


	6. The shirt incident

The cook had been nestled in Zoro's arms for at least half an hour now and neither of them had said a word; Zoro wasn't even sure if Sanji was awake or not, his breathing was quite shallow.

Zoro took this as his cue to relax a bit and enjoy the fact that the school heart throb was asleep on him.

_He smells nice, like berry's. _

_He's waist is so slender and small... Crap, I'm probably better off not thinking like that._

_Nami said it was probably going to rain for about an hour and it would let up but it doesn't sound like it's going to anytime soon._

Zoro stared up at the small window of the shed for a few minutes when a flash of lighting stretched across the sky followed by a monstorous thunderclap.

Sanji flailed in Zoro's arms, startled by the sudden noise. When he sat forward Zoro came with him.

'What are you...' Sanji couldn't turn to face Zoro from his position.

'My coats not very stretchy so if you go somewhere so do I.'

'Oh right, could you unzip it? I need to stretch.'

Zoro zipped down the coat and Sanji stood up; Zoro's shirt hung off of Sanji's left shoulder revealing his collar bone.

_That's hot._

'Ah, the rain's not letting up.' The blond reached his right hand behind his head and ruffled his hair.

_That's hotter._

Sanji looked down at the marimo, his eyes wandered down to the scar that covered Zoro's chest.

'How'd that happen?'

'Huh?' Zoro was confused until he realised what the cook meant. 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

'Oh, sorry.' He'd hit a nerve.

* * *

><p>They spent around ten minutes in awkward silence.<p>

'Are you okay? You're all fidgety.' Zoro looked up at the cook.

'I'm fine I just need a smoke.' Sanji tapped his foot up and down.

'You smoke?' Zoro didn't see that coming.

'Yeah,' The cook sighed. 'I got into it when I was a kid, trying to copy Zeff, now I'm hooked.'

_Great, now I've made him uncomfortable._

Sanji knew he had to say something else.

'Hasn't affected my lung capacity at all though.' _Lung capacity? REALLY SANJI? _'I can still run, as you saw earlier.' _Stop talking Sanji. Stop._

'Yeah I noticed.' Zoro chuckled and the awkward atmosphere was lifted from the room.

* * *

><p>When the rain stopped the two wound their way back towards the hotel.<p>

_Crap we should have been back half an hour ago! I hope the others decided to go back otherwise I might actually be murdered._

The same two doormen that had been on duty when they arrived earlier stood waiting.

'Good luck.' One of the doormen said to Sanji as he went past.

'I'll need it.'

* * *

><p>Sengoku was waiting for them in the reception, along with the entirety of the second years; Sanji was relieved to see that the rest of his group were among them.<p>

'Roronoa, could you go and sit with your group.' Sengoku nodded towards his friends sat sheepishly in the corner.

This was the second time he had to leave the blond to confront Sengoku alone but this time he didn't want to leave Sanjis side.

'Roronoa.' Sengoku spoke more firmly this time so Zoro had to go to hos friends.

'Well then, would you like to explain how you let a student you were meant to be keeping an eye on wander off?'

'I went into a store to get some sun cream...' Sanji took a small step backwards and looked down to his left. His hair brushed against his shoulder as he did so.

_Why did my hair just touch my shoulder? Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT I'M STILL WEARING HIS SHIRT!_

Zoro realised too and shrunk back into his chair.

'Why is your need for sun cream more important than my students?' Sengoku towered over Sanji.

'I was getting it for us all to use.'

Sengoku stood up straight, giving Sanji a disapproving look.

'Get to the kitchen, the foods not going to prepare itself.' He walked towards the lounge with purpose.

'Yes sir.' Sanji headed for the staff door leading to the kitchen after flashing Zoro a _'How the hell did we get away with that?'_ look.

'As for the students, Miss Nico will give you your instructions.' After Sengoku left Robin stood up and addressed the students.

'Now you will head up to your rooms and get ready for dinner, even though we are the only guests we still need to keep up appearances in front of the staff so I expect nothing but the best behaviour.'

Nami lent forward and rested her chin on Zoro's shoulder.

'Our room's are on the same corridor so we expect an explanation as to why Sanji's wearing your shirt and why you aren't wearing anything under your coat.'

Zoro blushed and stood up.

'Fine.'

'You say that like you had a choice.' Zoro spun round bright red leaving his friends in stitches.

_I'd like an explanation too._ Law watched Zoro trying to get his friends to stop laughing at him with cold eyes.

'You okay Law?' Bepo placed his paw on Laws shoulder.

'Yeah I'm fine.' He turned towards the stairs.

'You really like that cook don't you?' Penguin looked up at him.

'Shut up.' Law continued up the stairs to their room, across the hallway from Zoro's room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews I've been getting!<p>

I've finally introduced Law properly, I knew I wanted him in it but couldn't decide what sort of role he would play (whether he'd be a 'bad guy' or not).

So if there's anything you don't understand feel free to tell me and I'll add it in at the beginning of the next chapter ~(^-^)~


	7. Sanji the waiter!

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!

In answer to some of your questions;

1) The fic's mainly ZoSan and LawSan is more of the secondary pairing. Also I wasn't planning on having any LawSanZo.

2) In terms of Sanji's education:

-He could already read and write when he met Zeff (age 10).

-Zeff teaches him how to cook.

-Some of the other chefs teach him things like maths and science.

-Robin teaches him history, hence why they are close despite him not being an actual teacher.

* * *

><p>'What?' Sanji exclaimed.<p>

'I'm sorry but when your school said they'd be bringing in caterers we figured that the students would be eating buffet style so we gave all of our waiters the day off.' The managers assistant flipped through his notebook and pulled out a page 'Here, it's the form we asked your school to fill in and they didn't check the box saying they needed waiters and it's far too late to get ours in.'

Sanji turned to Zeff for a solution but the cook was deep in thought.

'Eggplant, you go take over in the kitchen while I go talk to Sengoku.'

'Okay.' Sanji headed back into the kitchen but paused before turning to Zeff and saying, 'Oh and don't call me eggplant.'

* * *

><p>'YOU WHAT?' Jaws hung low in Zoro's room.<p>

'Not so loud.' Zoro, bright red, turned away from his friends. 'And yeah, we cuddled for about half an hour...'

'And he was wearing your shirt?' Ussop, lay on his stomach across the fluffy rug, pointed towards Zoro's bare chest.

'Yeah...'

'And where's his?' Kaya sat next to Ussop with he toes curled up into the rug.

'Still in the shed.' Zoro smirked.

'We'll have to go back and get it tomorrow.' Vivi perched on the end of Zoros bed with her legs crossed looking wholly uncomfortable being in a boys room.

'Let's hope Sanji-kun has a better sense of direction than Zoro and can find his way back.' Nami and Luffy burst into laughter, she sat in between Luffys legs much like how Sanji sat in between Zoros earlier.

'Don't we need to get dressed and go down for dinner?' Zoro huffed, not wanting to be in this situation any longer.

'He's right, we should go... and get changed.' Vivi stood up and practically ran to the door. Kaya and Nami weren't so eager to leave their boyfriends but left anyway.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the six of them headed down to the lounge, the walls were a pale pink decorated with golden swirls that wound their way around the room. Velvet covered chairs were the same pink with golden legs.<p>

In the center of the room stood Sengoku and the head cook.

'Well you'll have to serve it then.' Sengoku looked down his nose at the cook.

'We can't cook and serve, there's only four of us.' Zeff glared up at his boss.

'My students can't eat buffet style like you commoners!' Sengoku turned away from Zeff, signaling the end of the conversation. 'Get that lanky blond boy to do it.'

Zeff turned his back to Sengoku and walked away. 'The boys name is Sanji.'

* * *

><p>'What was that all about Miss Nico?' Vivi queried once the awkward silence had subsided.<p>

'The hotel gave all the waiters the day off so Sengoku says that Sanji-san has to serve.' Robin turned to look at her students with a sadness in her eyes that none of them had ever seen before.

She stood up letting her long black dress stretch down to the floor, a long split ran up the side of her leg, the gap was filled with a plum-lace to cover he leg.

'Miss you look so nice!' Kaya exclaimed clapping her hands together.

'I was just about to say the same to all of you.' She took a step back to look them all up and down before reaching into her bag and puling out a silver necklace decorated with a pink heart.

'Kaya, you need some colour.' Hands appeared on Kayas shoulder, took the necklace off of Robin and fixed it to her neck.

'There we go! Your skin and hair are already light as it is so a cream dress with no colour really doesn't do anything for you.'

'Vivi, I'm guessing that's a traditional gown from Alabasta?' Vivi looked like a real dessert princess in her floor length white dress in stark contrast to her tanned skin, gold bracelets adorned with azure jewels and a matching waistband made her look stunning (she was attracting the gaze of a few people).

'Yes it is.' Her smile shone with pride in her country.

'However I think you'd look even better with these.' This time she pulled out two gold earrings, to their amazement the earrings had the exact same jewels in them as her bracelets and belt, they could have even been part of a set.

'That's amazing.' Vivi stood in shock, with examining them closer she realised they were even the same cut as hers.

'Nami, we need to do something with your hair. You can't just let it hang there all the time.'

Arms appeared from Namis back and started to twist her short hair into a bun at the back, leaving her fringe and the odd lock of hair out.

'There much better.' She smiled at her work.

'And now the boys!' Robin rubbed her hands together eagerly.

Luffy knew what she was going to do and started to back away but Robin was faster.

'Confiscated!' She snatched his strawhat off of his head.

'Hey no fair!' Luffy pouted, hoping to play on her heart strings.

'You can't wear a hat to dinner, also roll down your trouser legs, roll down your sleeves, put your jacket on, tighten your tie and tuck your shirt in!' She put his hat in her bag and zipped it up to make a point.

'Ussop...' He stood up straight, a single drop of sweat ran down his forehead. 'You're fine, I've never seen you with your hair tied back.'

Ussop smiled triumphantly.

'However a mustard yellow shirt is quite tacky don't you think? At least your suit jacket and tie are covering it up.'

He deflated.

'Now Zoro, a bow-tie to match your hair is a bit bold isn't it?'

'Well my sister got it for me and said I had to wear it so...'

'I see. Well your outfit on a whole is fine, I would tell you to roll your sleeves down but you can pull that off,' She side glanced at Luffy who was pouting while Nami tied his tie for him. 'Do you have a suit jacket or is it just meant to be worn as a waistcoat?'

'Just a waistcoat.'

'Well then all you need to do is straighten up your bow-tie if you want to impress Sanji-san.' She flashed one of her evil grins she only showed when she knew something you wouldn't want her too.

'Wha...' Hands appeared and covered all of their mouths.

'Don't think I didn't notice the shirts.'

The hands disappeared in a flourish of petals as she slinked off leaving the six of them bewildered.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour in the lounge, hotel staff came and lead them into the dining room.<p>

Once they were all seated a singer came out onto the staircase and began to sing songs from all over the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour earlier.<strong>

'Zeff, what did he say?' Sanji shouted over the noise of the kitchens.

'That you have to serve.' Zeff slid right into to the flow of the kitchen.

'What?' Sanji kept furiously chopping up carrots and throwing them into boiling pots of water.

'I asked a member of staff and they've got the uniforms here so you'll have to go and get one that'll fit you.

'Damn that Sengoku.'

* * *

><p>Sanji found the uniform in his size. It consisted of a three piece maroon suit, a white shirt and a jet black tie.<p>

He had been a waiter back at the Baratie so he folded the towel over his arm with expert precision.

He gelled the right side of his hair back revealing even more of his oddly curled eyebrow.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>I'll probably have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Tuesday.<p>

I look forward to reviews and questions!

(Just as a side note I'm using all of their pre-timeskip appearances because I don't like some of their post-timeskip appearances *cough* Robin *cough*)


	8. A lovely meal

Sanji walked into the kitchen to find that the first two sets of starters were already on the food trolleys.

'Hurry up and get those into the dining room before we run out of space.' Zeff barked at Sanji over the bubbling stew.

'Yes sir.' Sanji pushed the trolleys through the door and towards the dining room, inspecting the plating of the food before he gave it to anyone.

He paused momentarily before entering the dining room to put on his white gloves.

'Damn, I look like a butler or some shit.' He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Once the singer had finished her rendition of 'Sea Moon Sea You' the hotel manager stood up to the mic and announced that the starters were about to be delivered.<p>

As he spoke the two mahogany doors opened and Sanji entered with his two trolley's full of food.

Necks snapped round to gawk at him with his hair slicked back.

Without loosing composure Sanji placed both hands on one of the trolleys and began placing the appropriate starter in the appropriate place, not getting it wrong once. He filled drinks without loosing a single drop of liquid.

Within minutes he had given half of the room their food and was heading back into the kitchens to bring the rest of it.

Once the doors closed behind him the room burst into excited chatter.

Nami and Ussop lent across their table to tease Zoro.

'He looks awfully good in that get-up don't you think?' Nami cackled evilly.

'I don't think Zoro's particularly interested in Sanji-kun clothed.' Ussop shook his head at Zoro.

'Oh my.' Vivi covered her mouth with a napkin to cover her giggles.

Luffy wasn't so discrete and began howling with laughter which did nothing but make everyone else laugh harder.

'Shut up!' Zoros face was as red as Luffys shirt.

An arm appeared from Zoro's chair and nudged him, he looked round to see Robin flashing him an evil grin, something which a few students sat on the tables between them picked up on. Including Law.

* * *

><p>'D'you think Zoro has a thing for the cook?' Bepo asked turning to Law.<p>

'Probably, most people seem too.' Law sat forward and flicked his yet to be filled glass.

'Wasn't the cook wearing Zoros shirt earlier?' Bepo took a bite from the bread that was on the table.

'Yeah...' He hunched forward.

'Well you've known Sanji longer! You guys just haven't had the chance to talk much yet!' Penguin smiled at Law, trying to cheer him up.

Law smiled at those words.

'Yeah.'

* * *

><p>Sanji whisked round the room with the second half of the starters.<p>

'Well if it isn't Trafalgar D Water Law.' Sanji smirked as he gave Bepo his food.

'Sanji-ya, how many years has it been? Four? Five?'

'Four I think.' He moved round to penguin and started to pour his drink.

'How was your first day on a school trip?'

'Well I spent a day in a cramped third class boat cabin, the an hour in a cramped old car, burned my arms in the sun, got perved on by a shop worker, ran around like a mad man for two hours looking for a marimo, got soaked through to my skin, got shouted at by my boss, cooked a three course meal for over a hundred people in less than an hour and got forced to dress like this. So it's not really living up to my expectations.'

'I see...' Law looked at his glass as the pink lemonade sloshed around in it. 'It's a shame, I was hoping we could properly catch up on this trip but you were assigned to Luffy-yas group.'

'Me too.' Sanji smiled down at Law before going back round to his trolley. 'See ya.'

* * *

><p>'I'll give you your shirt back when we're out tomorrow.' Sanji wispered into Zoros ear as he poured his drink.<p>

'And we'll have to go and get yours as well.' Vivi wispered as she sipped her cloudy lemonade.

'Yeah, I think I'll be able to find my way back there.'

* * *

><p>After the meal everyone went and sat out on the spacious balcony enjoying the warm night air.<p>

'I don't think its going to rain tomorrow.' Nami took in a large breath of air.

A ripple went over the year so they all knew how to dress in the morning.

Sanji and the other cooks walked out onto the balcony. The young cook now sported a pair of black trousers, a sky blue button-up shirt and a black tie.

'What are you doing out here?' Sengoku was stood in front of them in an instant.

'We are enjoying the night.' Zeff stood up straight, his hat making him taller than Sengoku.

'What?'

'Well we are out of school hours plus we already worked overtime to prepare your food and you can't really tell us where we aren't allowed to go in a hotel where the rooms are coming out of our paychecks.'

_That's fucking news to me. _

'Hmph.' Sengoku went and sat back down.

Sanji walked over to the edge of the balcony followed by gawking eyes and a disgusted look from Miss Jessica who then took a drag from her cigarette.

_Well I know what that means. I can smoke and Sengoku can't say anything._

At this thought he pulled his cigarettes from is pocket and began to smoke, this drew many gasps from the students.

However all it did was make him more attractive to them, it made him a bad boy.

* * *

><p>'Did you know he smokes?' Ussop leaned into Zoro.<p>

'Yeah.' He smirked in the cooks direction.

_I should go and talk to him._

But Law beat him too it

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one's going to have more LawSan!<p>

Chapter nine probably won't be up until the weekend.

Reviews and questions are always welcome!


	9. SanjiXLaw? A jealous marimo!

Sorry this took so long my mums laptop broke so she had to use mine to plan all her lessons for this week so I haven't been able to use mine.

This chapters going to be a bit shorter because I want to at least upload something for all of you =^-^=

(sidenote; Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Vivi, Ussop, Kaya and Law are 17)

* * *

><p>Law lent against the railing next to Sanji.<p>

'Smoking? Isn't that a bit of a bold move?' He glanced side-wards at the cook.

'Miss Jessica is so I can.' Sanji took another drag, looking out into the night sky like that his grey-blue eyes sparkled, catching Laws eye.

'How long have you smoked now?'

'About five years, I think...' It was the first time he'd thought about it like that.

'And we've known each other for four.' Law smirked, somewhat proud of that.

'And I've worked here for two.' The cook didn't seem too happy about this.

* * *

><p>Zoro froze.<p>

He had been in the middle of standing up when Law had slid over to the cook.

'Do they know each other?' Kaya covered her mouth while she spoke to disguise it but it was only more obvious.

Vivi sat up straighter (if that was possible) to look at them. 'They seem quite relaxed around each other.'

'Yeah it's not like they aren't familiar with each other.'

'I can tell you if you want.'

They all snapped their necks around to see Miss Nico stood behind them holding a cocktail.

'H-h-h-ow do you keep doing that?' She had a habit of appearing and disappearing on whim.

'There is a door right behind where your sitting.' She was right. And she didn't look very impressed with them.

'Could you tell us?' Zoro looked up at her with a hopeful smile on his face.

'Of course.' Robin smiled back, sweetly and pulled up a chair.

'Before they came to our school all of the cooks worked at a restaurant in East Blue called 'The Baratie', including Sanji-san, we bought them in two years ago from there but Sanji had lived there for five years beforehand.'

'So he lived there when he was ten?' Ussop needed clarification, all those number confused him.

'That's right.' Robin looked dissapointed, not in Ussop but in the schools maths teachers.

'What does this have to do with Law?' Zoro was noticeably irritated.

'Well I was just getting to that, you see Laws family were doing business in East Blue at one point and they wound up becoming friends at the age of 13. Sanji told me all of this when he first came here because he saw Law and wanted to clarify if it was the same person.'

The others kept talking but Zoro was distracted.

_They were childhood friends? Dammit! _

He was frustrated.

_I didn't realise I liked that shitty cook **this **much..._

* * *

><p>Sanji and Law ended up talking all night until they all got sent back for their curfew.<p>

'We have breakfast at 8:30 so make sure you're up!' Robin called out as they all went upstairs.

'I think I'll call it a night as well.' Sanji stretched off his back, he needed a break after almost having about five heart attacks that day.

'Goodnight Sanji-san.' Robin smiled and went back into the lounge.

'What are you guy doing?' Sanji turned to the other cooks.

'We're not little kids so we're staying up drinking!' Patty laughed at Sanji for being unable to drink.

'I may be underage but I'm still a better cook than you.' That shut him up. 'Anyway, I've had a hard day so I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't bust into the room at all hours completely legless. G'night.'

Sanji went up to their room on the teachers corridor and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Hopefully I'll be able to write a longer one for next week ~(^-^)~


End file.
